


With Bated Breath He Breathes

by Powrhug



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: 100 words, Drabble, M/M, slash relationship between siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 21:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powrhug/pseuds/Powrhug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes one choice leads to another.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For Prompt #07 Choose: http://avengers100.livejournal.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Bated Breath He Breathes

“He chose you.” Loki said and added with a laugh, “Although I doubt it was much of a choice in the end, now was it?”

“Do not say that. Never say that, brother.”

“Brother. It’s hardly what we are.”

“It is what we will always be and I will have you say no different.” Thor replied, reaching to grasp Loki’s arm. 

Loki turned to look into his eyes, heart stopped, “But is it what you want?”

“You know what I want. What I have always wanted. He may have chosen me, but I chose you, Loki.”

Loki let himself breathe.


End file.
